


Because it's you

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best friends but a little more, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SuDo for like a second, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo hates Baekhyun sometimes. He has this terrible habit of knowing what Kyungsoo needs even when Kyungsoo doesn't know it himself.Alternatively, Kyungsoo breaks up with Junmyeon and Baekhyun is there to be the best friend that he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for AUs like this. Ah my poor, pained heart.

Kyungsoo felt ridiculous. Ask him ten years ago--five--hell, even a year ago if he’d ever be crying over a relationship and he’d have said “do you even _know_ me?” Well, joke’s on him, because apparently he didn’t even know himself. 

There he was, lying in bed curled under a million covers (read: three) surrounded by a dozen pillows and his loneliness.

Pathetic.

He repeated that in his head while he sobbed into his pillow disgustingly. “Why am I such an idiot?” he asked out loud to his stuffed penguin which sat safely away from his snot-filled tears. The penguin, thankfully, didn’t answer. Instead it looked at him solemnly the way a stuffed penguin could, silently judging.

Behind the penguin on his nightstand was his phone, lighting up every five seconds with a text. Kyungsoo didn’t have to check to know who it was from. And it wasn’t from his newly-acquired ex (at the thought, Kyungsoo suppressed another sob.) It was from Baekhyun, who was probably wondering what the hell was up with the lack of response.

Kyungsoo watched miserably from his clump of blankets as the texts piled up. If only it was Junmyeon. Of course it had to be Baekhyun.

He was about to pull the covers over his head when the phone buzzed with an incoming call. Apparently Baekhyun had gotten impatient. Groaning, Kyungsoo reached past the penguin and grabbed it.

“Fuck off, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo didn’t even try to sound welcoming. They were way past formalities at this point.

“Christ, hello to you, too.” There was rustling on the other end, the unmistakable sound of keys. “I’m at your front door. Come open it or I’ll open it myself.”

“You wouldn’t.” Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo hated it when he did that, even though he had the extra set of keys for those times when Kyungsoo was too lazy to get the door. The general rule was this: never open the door without permission.

Of course, Baekhyun didn’t care for rules. “If you really think I wouldn’t, then we clearly haven’t been friends for long enough.”

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Kyungsoo begged. It was a sound he never let himself make, except that it was Baekhyun and he was upset, okay? He just wanted to lay there in a pool of his sorrows, lamenting his loss.

“What? Did you break up with Junmyeon, or something?”

Bullseye. Kyungsoo hung up and rolled over, giving up. What an insufferable asshole. How could he be friends with such an inconsiderate jerk? Somewhere in the distance he heard the door to his apartment open, and he yelled, “I hate you!”

There was no response. Kyungsoo koala-hugged his pillow and kept his back to the door, irritated.

After a while of no sound, Kyungsoo’s curiosity overtook him. He got up from his bed, the three blankets over his head like an oversized cloak, and shuffled out into the open living room. There he found Baekhyun in the kitchen, heating up food he’d brought on the stove.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun turned at the sound of his hoarse voice and smiled at him. Annoying.

“I’m cooking.”

“You mean heating up pre-cooked food?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I cooked this myself earlier.”

“Really?” Slightly interested, Kyungsoo came closer to look over Baekhyun’s shoulder. It was curry rice. The smell made Kyungsoo’s stomach rumble. “It looks good,” he said.

“Now you’re being nice,” Baekhyun joked, and he turned off the stove, reaching up to get the plates from Kyungsoo’s cupboard. “I figured you were hungry and brought the food over. Aren’t you so glad to have such a great friend?”

Kyungsoo frowned at him, not wanting to agree but knowing he couldn’t deny that he was grateful. Kind of. He still would rather be alone, but he guessed that being with Baekhyun but full was better than being alone and hungry, even if Baekhyun _was_ an annoying prick. He dragged himself to the chair at the kitchen island, watching Baekhyun put the food on their plates before setting one in front of him.

“So what happened?” Baekhyun asked, spooning some rice into his mouth. He looked at Kyungsoo, then laughed. “You look like a crab.”

“How do I look like a crab?” Kyungsoo grumbled, and shook the blanket off his head. Baekhyun reached over and tousled his hair, acting like he was fixing it when Kyungsoo knew he was probably just making it worse. Kyungsoo sighed and took a bite of the food before saying, “we broke up.”

“Hm.”

The non committal answer made Kyungsoo feel even worse. “Ugh, god damn it. I just wanted to be alone and mourn in peace.”

“Did you really like him that much?” Baekhyun wasn’t looking at him. He was still eating pointedly. “You kept telling me you thought it’d be better if you guys broke up.”

“That’s just…” Kyungsoo stuffed his face, giving himself time to think. “I don’t know why I’m upset, okay? I guess it just sucks because a small part of me believed it might actually work. Sue me for being depressed about it.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it. Breakups are hard. I’m sorry--I don’t know why I asked that.” Baekhyun stood up. “Do you want water? I’m going to get myself a glass.”

Kyungsoo sniffled. “Yeah. And I get why you’d ask it, I guess. I did tell you that stuff… I guess I already saw this coming.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond. He searched the cabinet for a moment before turning. “Did you move the cups?”

“Oh, yeah. I put them in the corner drawer because I wanted to save that one for breakfast stuff.”

“How organized,” Baekhyun teased, and got the two of them water. They sat there in the kitchen, eating and talking, and when they were done Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun wash the dishes. When he was finished, Baekhyun wiped his hands on the towel hanging from the refrigerator. “Do you need anything before I head out? I can help you clean or something.”

“You hate cleaning.”

“I’ll make an exception for today. So? What do you need?”

Baekhyun was looking at him expectantly, and Kyungsoo felt something in him turn uncomfortably. He swallowed.

“Just spit it out. I don’t have all--”

“Can you stay with me?” Kyungsoo interrupted, timidly. At the sound of his own voice, shy and unsure, he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

Baekhyun blinked at him. “Uhm… sure, if you want. Then, I’ll take the couch?”

“No, I mean… actually, nevermind. You can go home. Forget it.” Kyungsoo turned abruptly. His face was hot. He cursed himself for saying anything.

He started walking back to his room when Baekhyun came up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I get it,” he said quietly. “You have an extra toothbrush in your cabinet, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded, and Baekhyun walked past him to the bathroom. Kyungsoo bit his lip, going to his room to put down his blankets before going to the bathroom himself, brushing his teeth. Baekhyun was already done, and he walked by Kyungsoo to get out, not waiting for him to finish. When he did, Kyungsoo found Baekhyun in his room, rearranging the pillows.

“When did you buy so many?” Baekhyun asked, frowning. Kyungsoo shook his head, and then his eyes widened when he saw the penguin. Before he could say anything, maybe grab it and hide it before Baekhyun could see, Baekhyun picked it up and grinned. “You still kept this? Wow, it almost looks brand new.”

“I wasn’t just going to throw it away,” Kyungsoo muttered, making his way to the bed. 

“That’s not what you said when I won you it.”

“Yeah, well. I’m a liar, I guess.”

Baekhyun laughed, and moved over to make room for him. He put the penguin back and threw the blankets over them, a strange move considering there was one for each of them to use. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but linger on that detail, even though it probably didn’t mean anything, and anyway he had no reason to care. They laid back to back, and Kyungsoo found that this position was easier for him to deal with. If he just focused, he could forget that Baekhyun was even there. It was just a pillow. Nothing more…

Kyungsoo had no idea why he even suggested this. It was more distracting than sleep-inducing, sharing the bed with someone else. Especially when that someone else was his best friend. Something about it was a lot more stressful than Kyungsoo imagined it would be, and Kyunsoo couldn’t help but readjust himself multiple times until Baekhyun finally said, “Kyungsoo. Just sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? Are you thinking about him?”

At the reference to his ex, Kyungsoo froze. No, he realized. He hadn’t been thinking about him, for once. He’d been thinking about…

His lack of response made Baekhyun turn around. Impulsively, Kyungsoo turned, too. They looked at each other then, and Kyungsoo thought to himself that he’d never really seen Baekhyun like this, so close.

“It’ll get better, Soo.” Baekhyun’s voice was gentle, so uncharacteristically soft. “I promise you’ll be okay.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo answered, half-heartedly. He ran his tongue over his lips, almost unconsciously, but when he realized he turned away. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you.”

It was quiet. Kyungsoo didn’t know where this was coming from, Baekhyun’s… whatever this was. He felt Baekhyun come behind him and put his arm around him in a hug. “What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked. His voice broke in the middle, and he cleared his throat before repeating the question.

“I’m hugging you, genius.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Does there always have to be a reason for everything?”

No, was the answer. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to steady the weird beating of his heart. It was so loud, Kyungsoo was scared that maybe Baekhyun could hear it. He was so close, his face pressed against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo could feel everything, from the beating in his chest to his lips just brushing the collar of his shirt. He felt Baekhyun’s breaths slow until he was asleep, and Kyungsoo relaxed.

Baekhyun was so annoying sometimes. Always barging into his house and his thoughts, entirely unwelcome. And yet it was moments like these that Kyungsoo could admit that he was his best friend, that maybe he thought a little more than that about him sometimes. He would never tell him that, of course. He wasn’t stupid. They’d been friends for a long time… Kyungsoo didn’t want to take any risks to compromise that.

But he would allow himself to enjoy times like this. Warm, quiet moments like this where Kyungsoo was allowed to feel. He told himself it was okay to let Baekhyun hug him and stay the night. He’d just been through a breakup, afterall. It was a good enough excuse as any. To seek comfort from his friend… that was okay. That was acceptable.

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was sleeping, and that he wouldn’t hear him, but that was what gave him courage. He looked into the dark and whispered, “thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm.

Kyungsoo rolled over and closer to the heat, snuggling against the cold. The dream he was in was slipping away, and eventually he realized he was pressed against someone, who shifted to hold him.

_Junmyeon_ was the name that pulled through his head. A foggy sense of sadness worked its way into Kyungsoo’s mind, but it slid away as quickly as it came as Kyungsoo murmured “babe…” and the person pulled away a fraction of an inch, bringing him to open his eyes.

Kyungsoo almost choked. He pushed himself back, as if burned. “Baekhyun!”

And then he remembered. Baekhyun had stayed the night. He’d stayed the night… because Kyungsoo had asked him to keep him company. 

Baekhyun looked just as flustered as Kyungsoo felt, a blush creeping up his neck in a way that Kyungsoo was sure he mirrored. And then Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, smirking. “I didn’t know you guys used pet names.”

“I-” Kyungsoo flushed harder, and sat up. Baekhyun’s eyes followed the movement. “You... “

Baekhyun’s smile dropped, and he sighed. “It’s fine. We can just pretend that didn’t happen. I’m sure you didn’t… expect me, or whatever.”

They both ignored the fact that Kyungsoo had willingly gotten into bed with him last night, for reasons Kyungsoo couldn’t procure. He ran a hand over his face, trying to find a way to salvage the situation. Before he could say anything though, Baekhyun got up.

“I need to pee,” he said in that blunt way of his, and once he was out of the bedroom a sound escaped Kyungsoo’s lips involuntarily as he curled back into the covers, wanting to die. He just called his best friend “babe.” And cuddled with him. And slept with him.

Why had he even put himself in that position? Was he just that desperate after breaking up with Junmyeon that he’d resort to crushing on…

Wait, that wasn’t right. He wasn’t crushing on Baekhyun. He’d never… Baekhyun was a kid… well, he was older than him but _still_...

Kyungsoo searched his thoughts, suddenly intent on figuring out what the hell was happening. He’d known Baekhyun for a long time. Since they were kids, in fact. He was like an annoying older brother, always finding a way to get on Kyungsoo’s nerves. Irritating, talkative, nosy, basically everything Kyungsoo disliked and yet somehow they were best friends. It didn’t make sense to Kyungsoo, how Baekhyun with his stupid face and deep brown eyes and weirdly comfortable hugs--

“What the fuck. What the fuck.” Kyungsoo buried his mouth in the fluffy pillow he was hugging. No way. He couldn’t be. He didn’t have a _crush_ on Baekhyun, did he?

Please no. Please god no. That would be the worst twist in the history of twists, and it would be his nightmares come to life. How could he like Baekhyun? He was his friend. Nothing more. And yet… Kyungsoo thought back. Hadn’t he always felt this way? Yeah, Baekhyun was annoying. He knew how to get under Kyungsoo’s skin, and he always did things just to bother him. But he was kind, too. He noticed when Kyungsoo was upset. He knew Kyungsoo more than Kyungsoo maybe knew himself, and Kyungsoo had always had the feeling that maybe he liked Baekhyun a little more than just a friend, as much as he hated to admit it.

God. Kyungsoo hated the feeling that turned in his stomach, that disgusting butterflies and anxiety and fluff that made him groan. Or squeal. Or something. 

And then Baekhyun came back, and the feeling heightened tenfold. “Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

No. He wasn’t. This wasn’t a feeling he should follow. His breakup with Junmyeon had been coming even before it happened, but it was still fresh. Maybe it was the end of that relationship that made him suddenly question everything he’d spent forever building up. He didn’t like Baekhyun, period.

Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun come over and sit at the edge of the bed, felt him gently rub his back. “Want me to make breakfast? You can just stay here and I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Kyungsoo groaned and lifted his head to look at Baekhyun. “Why are you being so nice?”

“I’m always nice.” Baekhyun laughed at Kyungsoo’s dubious expression before he said, “You just broke up with your boyfriend. I’m not about to be an asshole.”

Kyungsoo made up his mind. He got up, and Baekhyun moved to the side so he could stand. “I’ll make breakfast. You already cooked dinner last night.”

Baekhyun didn’t argue. He followed Kyungsoo to the kitchen and watched him fix a simple meal of eggs, sausages, and waffles. When Kyungsoo set the food down, he brightened. “You added blueberries this time!”

“You said you liked it, so…”

“I did?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. Then he gave up and started eating, Kyungsoo following suit. As he ate, Kyungsoo thought about Junmyeon. His ex. He had no idea what caused the outburst yesterday. He wasn’t the type of person to cry over a breakup… at least, that’s how he thought of himself. And anyway, the breakup wasn’t sudden, either. Kyungsoo had even said that it’d be better if they broke up… he guessed things were different when it actually happened.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize Baekhyun was looking at him until they met eyes. “What?” he asked defensively.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Just… Junmyeon, I guess.” Baekhyun nodded silently, and somehow that made Kyungsoo compelled to continue. “I liked him a lot, I think. Otherwise why would I be so upset about it? Except at the same time it’s easy to forget about him. I’m just confused. Did I actually like him?” He was rambling, and none of it really made any sense, but to Baekhyun’s credit he acted like he was following. “It’s only been a week and I’m letting myself think of other…” Kyungsoo swallowed. “Anyway, honestly it’s not like that was anything new. Towards the end I stopped really feeling anything with him. It’s terrible. I’m an asshole. I don’t know. Sorry, it doesn’t make any sense.” Kyungsoo laughed. “There wasn’t really a point.”

“There doesn’t have to be,” said Baekhyun, seriously. “It’s how you feel. There doesn’t have to be a reason or a point. It’s good that you’re talking about it. Now that I think about it… you’ve really grown a lot.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Why are you acting like an old man all of a sudden?”

“I’m just saying. Before you would never have told me all this. You wouldn’t have let me help you. You wouldn’t have asked me to stay.” At that last statement, Kyungsoo blushed. “We’ve known each other for a long time, Kyungsoo. Not to, like, break the mood or anything, but I honestly never thought we’d get to this point.”

Kyungsoo was silent. He forked some eggs into his mouth. “You’re a good influence, I guess,” he said finally, almost mumbling. 

“Huh?”

Right. Of course Baekhyun was going to make him say it. “You’re loud. You’re really nosy. You barge into my house and get me things I don’t even want, and you’re just really affectionate for some reason.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to interject, but Kyungsoo continued, “You can be really annoying, but you’re my best friend. Without you I don’t think I’d be as talkative as I am now--don’t say anything about that, asshole. You know I talk a lot more than I used to. It’s because of you. Somehow you dragged me out of my shell. And I trust you. So… of course I would tell you things.”

Kyungsoo finished his spiel, looking down and focusing his attention on the waffle in front of him. He fidgeted under the silence. Finally, Baekhyun said, “I honestly didn’t think you thought that.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “What did you think, then?”

“Basically everything before all the nice stuff.” Baekhyun bit his lip, thinking. “Sometimes I… I wonder if I like you way more than you like me. I feel like I’m bothering you. I almost didn’t go yesterday. You hadn’t told me about Junmyeon, but I guessed that’s what happened so I made myself go anyway and… I don’t know. I’m really clingy, I guess. I get really attached and you’re literally the longest friend I’ve ever had who didn’t leave because of it. I can’t help but think sometimes this’ll be it, and that I maybe took it a step too far and you’ll leave.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. He looked up, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes, and shook his head. “I’d never do that to you. You’re my best friend.”

“That, too.” Baekhyun played with his fork, frowning. “Today is the first time you said that.”

Kyungsoo paused. He was right--Kyungsoo _hadn’t_ said it before. Still… “I always think it. I just don’t say things like that… I guess I’m just not evolved enough.” Kyungsoo laughed lightly, then tilted his head. “I always thought you knew, though. I mean, all my attempts to push you away have been half-assed anyway. I actually like hanging out with you. And talking to you. I just assumed you knew, so I never felt the need to tell you.”

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t know anything unless you tell me, Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s expression softened. “I’m glad that you trust me.”

“I don’t know how I wouldn’t.” The food was getting cold. Kyungsoo sighed and took another bite. “You’re the only person I can tell stuff to.”

“Ditto.” Baekhyun’s gaze was distant. “It’s funny. You keep saying we’re best friends, and it makes me happy. But I still,” he paused. “Actually, nevermind. That would be a bad idea.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “What would be?”

Baekhyun waved his hand, and suddenly he wasn’t the serious Baekhyun anymore. “It’s not important. Anyway, I was going to ask if I should stay longer. I have work at nine, but--”

“You should go back home,” Kyungsoo said. “You stayed here long enough. I’ll be fine.”

“I can do the dishes,” Baekhyun offered. Now that Kyungsoo was paying attention, he realized Baekhyun was already done with his plate.

“Just go, Baek. You’ll be late for work.” He got up and took Baekhyun’s plate to the sink, pushing him away from the soap. “I can wash one extra plate. It’s not a big deal.”

“But…”

“No. Bye.” He gave Baekhyun a short smile before he turned back to the sink and rinsed the plate. Baekhyun lingered for a moment before he reluctantly went to the door and slipped on his shoes.

“Bye, Soo,” Baekhyun said, and Kyungsoo nodded in response. When he heard the door finally click shut, spare keys turning to lock, Kyungsoo stopped washing Baekhyun’s plate and turned off the water, biting his lip.

Everything felt strange, suddenly. He just felt confused. What was Baekhyun going to say? And why did it feel like maybe it had something to do with…

He was overthinking again. Kyungsoo shook his head clear and finished washing Baekhyun’s plate before returning to his own, covering it with plastic wrap to put in the fridge. Whatever. He didn’t say it, so there was no point in speculating. 

Knowing Baekhyun, he was bound to tell him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making this a separate fic (within the same series) rather than a second chapter, but I decided this probably makes more sense? Idk lol
> 
> Sorry for the no resolution again ;; It will happen I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> KYUNGSOO JUST CONFESS ALREADY DAMMIT.
> 
> But also be healthy and make sure you're over Junmyeon first okay? Good.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're the best and I love you <333 Until next time!!


End file.
